Ps 74/kjv
: }|1| 74:1 O God, why hast thou cast us off for ever? why doth thine anger smoke against the sheep of thy pasture? }} : }|2| 74:2 Remember thy congregation, which thou hast purchased of old; the rod of thine inheritance, which thou hast redeemed; this mount Zion, wherein thou hast dwelt. }} : }|3| 74:3 Lift up thy feet unto the perpetual desolations; even all that the enemy hath done wickedly in the sanctuary. }} : }|4| 74:4 Thine enemies roar in the midst of thy congregations; they set up their ensigns for signs. }} : }|5| 74:5 A man was famous according as he had lifted up axes upon the thick trees. }} : }|6| 74:6 But now they break down the carved work thereof at once with axes and hammers. }} : }|7| 74:7 They have cast fire into thy sanctuary, they have defiled by casting down the dwelling place of thy name to the ground. }} : }|8| 74:8 They said in their hearts, Let us destroy them together: they have burned up all the synagogues of God in the land. }} : }|9| 74:9 We see not our signs: there is no more any prophet: neither is there among us any that knoweth how long. }} : }|10| 74:10 O God, how long shall the adversary reproach? shall the enemy blaspheme thy name for ever? }} : }|11| 74:11 Why withdrawest thou thy hand, even thy right hand? pluck it out of thy bosom. }} : }|12| 74:12 For God is my King of old, working salvation in the midst of the earth. }} : }|13| 74:13 Thou didst divide the sea by thy strength: thou brakest the heads of the dragons in the waters. }} : }|14| 74:14 Thou brakest the heads of leviathan in pieces, and gavest him to be meat to the people inhabiting the wilderness. }} : }|15| 74:15 Thou didst cleave the fountain and the flood: thou driedst up mighty rivers. }} : }|16| 74:16 The day is thine, the night also is thine: thou hast prepared the light and the sun. }} : }|17| 74:17 Thou hast set all the borders of the earth: thou hast made summer and winter. }} : }|18| 74:18 Remember this, that the enemy hath reproached, O LORD, and that the foolish people have blasphemed thy name. }} : }|19| 74:19 O deliver not the soul of thy turtledove unto the multitude of the wicked: forget not the congregation of thy poor for ever. }} : }|20| 74:20 Have respect unto the covenant: for the dark places of the earth are full of the habitations of cruelty. }} : }|21| 74:21 O let not the oppressed return ashamed: let the poor and needy praise thy name. }} : }|22| 74:22 Arise, O God, plead thine own cause: remember how the foolish man reproacheth thee daily. }} : }|23| 74:23 Forget not the voice of thine enemies: the tumult of those that rise up against thee increaseth continually. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *